User blog:Nearthel/Yone, the Shadow Samurai
(+ ) | mana = 100 | range = 175 (Melee) | ad = (+ ) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = (+ ) | magicresist = (+ ) | movespeed = 345 }} Yone, the Shadow Samurai is a custom champion. Abilities While in the Realm of Shadows, Yone receives 15% reduced damage, gains total movement speed and is . |description2 = Yone generates 1 Torment for every units he travels by any means, requiring a total of units travelled to obtain maximum Torment. At maximum Torment, his next basic attack consumes all torment and curses his target, dealing physical damage over 3 seconds. }} Yone thrusts his sword forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = If this ability hits an enemy champion or epic monster, Yone enters the Realm of Shadows for 2 seconds. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |range = 475 }} Yone sends a slow moving whirlwind of black mist in a line, dealing physical damage and for 1 second all enemies hit. It takes seconds for the whirlwind to move the full distance. |leveling = |description2 = If Mist Whirlwind hits at least one enemy, Yone can recast this ability on an enemy target that is to instantly blink to his back. |cooldown = 12 |range = / }} While in the Realm of Shadows, Yone basic attacks cause him to blink to his target. This can happen only once every time he enters the Realm of Shadows. |leveling = |description2 = Yone sheaths his katana and uses his longbow for his next basic attack. This attack will deal aditional physical damage, gain 125 range (300 total) and ignore . Over the next 2 seconds, Yone pulls the string, increasing the range and the amount of bonus armor ignored. This attack is considered ranged and the bonus damage is not multiplied by . |leveling2 = % of the target's bonus armor}} |cooldown = }} Yone instantly enters the Realm of Shadows for 10 seconds. |description2 = For the duration, he deals extra damage on his basic attacks and gets double benefit from his passive. |leveling2 = % per 100 bonus AD)}} of the target's maximum health}} |cooldown = }} Changelog % AD)}} from . * Mist Whirlwind (W): ** Description modified to better reflect the natur of this ability. No funcionality change. ** Travel time reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. * Longbow (E): ** Attack speed reduction removed. ** Damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}} * Embrace the Mist ®: ** Life steal removed. ** Damage on-hit changed to % per 100 bonus AD)}} of the target's maximum health}} from ** Quote fron the description removed (it made no sense). September 9, 2016: * Added }} Previous abilities Yone sheaths his katana and takes his longbow, gaining 325 extra range (500 total, becomes ranged), but he becomes unable to use his other abilities and his damage is reduced. This cannot be used while in the Realm of Shadows. |leveling = % AD}} |static = 3 }} Background Male |race = Specter (Formerly Human) |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Ionia (Of no fixed abode) Shadow Isles (Formerly) |occupation = Black Mist Vanguard (Formerly) |faction = * Independent * Shadow Isles (Formerly) |allies = |friends = Yasuo |enemies = Thresh, Mordekaiser, Hecarim }} Chapter 1 In life, Yone was a benevolent swordsman. He once trained in a renowned Ionian sword school along with his brother, . When Noxus invaded Ionia, he went to war, while his brother stayed guarding an Ionian Elder. After returning, he discovered that the Ionian Elder was murdered, and that his beloved brother was accused of the murder. He pursued him because he felt that it was his duty to not let his brother continue his possible misdeeds, but when he confronted him, killed him. After his death, captured his soul and took it to the Shadow Isles. There, his soul was tortured until his will was destroyed. He was then resurrected as an specter, but he has long forgotten his friends and loved ones, and there was nothing left of the benevolent man he once was. Now, consumed by the Black Mist, Yone just wants to serve the Shadow Isles, and seeks the living to bring their souls to his new home. Chapter 2 In service to the Shadow Isles, Yone traveled back to Ionia. He attacked a fishing village, and the destiny wanted to defend it. Once again, the brothers were forced to fight each other. Yone didn't even remember him, but it was like a nightmare for . As in their last fight, was victorious. But when he was about to strike him down, Yone said "Forgive me, brother..." as he remembered who he was. spared him and Yone just banished. Days later, Yone found again. For the first time since the invasion of Ionia, they were able to hold a conversation. Yone told his brother what happended to him and what he did while he was not himself, while convinced him of his innocence. Sided together, they will first prove 's innocence. And then, they will fight to end the Black Mist once and for all. Category:Custom champions